How to Start a Rebellion
by nerdT14
Summary: Httyd in the star wars universe. Hiccup and his sister Heather finally come out of hiding and attempt to start a opposition to the empire. in the process, they meet good and bad people from their former life. Also, find their long-lost brother who wants to kill them. will they be able to sustain a rebellion or will it be crushed by the empire? And are they here for another motive?
1. Chapter 1

How to start a Rebellion

 **Hey, got a Httyd/Star Wars crossover. Hope you enjoy :]**

 **Disclaimer : don't own either franchise'**

Bang, the YT freighter lurched as it was hit by heavy blaster fire, from a mid class imperial cruiser, for the umpteenth time.

"Ruff, Tuff get yourselves to the guns now and give us cover fire."

"Yes captain." came the reply from the to almost identical twins. Astrid, the captain, turned back to the controls of the ship and concentrated on flying them out of this mess. They had

been stealing some fuel for the ship from an imperial depot over Alba-16 and had encountered some annoying TIE fighters.

"Making the jump to hyperspace i 1, Making jump now"

Astrid said as the stars blurred and they entered the wormhole. Then she headed back to where the rest of her crew was sitting around the Dejarik table. Her crew, the twins, were tough bunch, loved explosives and destroying things. They all had escaped from their home planet (Berk) just before the Empire had taken it over looking for someone going by the name of night fury. Right now they were heading to their base on the planet tatooine. While they were waiting they talked about the incident at the depot.

"That was strange TIE fighters at a depot." stated Ruff.

"They're probably tracking us" said Astrid

"In that case we should lay low for a while" Reasoned Tuff.

"That's right" replied Astrid.

Astrid went back to the cockpit and brought the ship out of hyperspace over tatooine. Carefully piloting the ship to their base in the Jundland Wastes. They went over to a shelter made of parts of crashed pod racers. Tuff went to work making some food and Ruff and Astrid started to adjust the list of their inventory for the supplies they had just acquired. After both thing had been finished, they were about to eat when What looked to be an X-wing but completely black landed just outside their camp. Astrid grabbed her A280C rifle and Ruff and Tuff grabbed two thermal detonators each.

"Attack now ask later" Whispered Astrid.

The twins responded by rolling out of cover and simultaneously throwing their grenades right at the X-wing. At the same time the canopy opened and two shots shot the explosives out of the air. Astrid focused on the canopy do the sight of her blaster as the twins went back to cover. A man who looked to be their age climbed out of the X-wing and faced them. He was wearing a leather jacket, navy blue pants, a black shirt, combat boats and a holster with what she judged to be a DL-44. He raised his hands in the air and slowly walked over.

"What do you want?" Astrid said while keeping her gun trained on the man.

"Some questions answered." came the reply in a steady and calm voice.

"I'll ask the questions." she barked. "Who are you?" she asked in an equally harsh manner.

"Hiccup" came the reply.

"That sounds like a name from my home planet."

"It is."

"Oh yeah, what's my home planet."

"Berk."

Astrid checked herself, what he had said was right, but she still smelled a rat. "Anyone who had been in the region of the Berkian system 10 years ago would know that name."

"Why?" asked hiccup.

"It was the name of the son of the prime minister of Berk"

"I am that boy grown up."

Astrid was now wary but was curious about the mans identity. "prove it." Astrid said simply

The man was very close to them now and it was obviously that he was not there for any hostile reason. Astrid set down her weapon and signaled for the twins to do the same. He sat down on a crate and began his story to prove his identity. "I will give you my life in chronological order best as I can remember. I was born in the capital on berk with my twin sister Heather. Shortly there after my mother was kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Cloudjumper." said Hiccup while masking his pain on the subject. "As me and my sister grew up without a mother we were neglected by our father in his grief. We made friends with you guys Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. We always looked out for each other and watched out for Snoutlout who had the hots for Astrid. Later when I was 14 there was an assassination attempt on my family and my father died protecting me and my sister from several bounty hunters. After that me and my sister ran away and survived in the unknown regions for 10 years and just came back when we heard Berk had been taken over by the empire. We found you by accident.

"If this is true, where is your sister?" said Tuff.

"Yeah" Said Ruff, and Astrid reached for her gun.

"She'll be down in a second" said Hiccup with confidence that surprised the others.

"How can you be sure?" questioned Astrid. Hiccup just smiled and then a dark gray X-wing almost identical to Hiccup's. The canopy opened and a girl got out she was about six inches shorter than Hiccup, wore a gray leather jacket, black shirt, dark gray pants, the same kind of combat boats that Hiccup had and holster with a DL-18. She had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes Which resembled Hiccup's. She ran up to Hiccup and whispered some thing in his ear. His eyes widened and he turned back to the crew of the Stormfly (Astrid's ship) and said "Well it looks like you were tracked to Tatooine because there is, as we speak, a large corellian cruiser in orbit. So I think we should get out of here."

"He makes an attractive proposition." stated Ruff.

"Agreed." said Astrid and Tuff simultaneously.

Astrid felt she could take on a few stormtroopers, but taking on a star destroyer full of them was crazy by any standards. Everyone went to there ships and started to take off ready for space battle.

 **Whew, first chapter done at 1:43 am. Hope people who read it like it. And as always please follow and review, it means a lot to me. NerdT14 saying peace :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go with the second chapter hope people enjoy and by no means do I own Star Wars or Httyd :( now on to the story, enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

"Blast it!" Astrid cursed in frustration "the transformer on the hyper-drive is fried." Hiccup who had not reached his X-wing yet heard this, turned around and headed to the Stormfly. He walked up the boarding ramp where the twins and Heather were loading supplies onto the ship and down one of the corridors to where Astrid was.

"Can I help?" asked Hiccup.

"Not if you don't have a transformer for a small hyper-drive." Astrid said bitterly.

"Well you can bypass it if you connect these two wires, splice these two and cut this one." hiccup said while demonstrating. Astrid watched, as the piece of equipment went online, with surprise.

"Were did you learn to do that" Astrid asked.

"I own a ship just like this" Hiccup replied.

"Where do you keep it" she asked.

"You'll see" answered cryptically.

"What does that mean?" she complained.

"Exactly what it sounds like, You Will See Where We Are Going." he said pronouncing each word carefully.

"So your assuming that we are going to your secret place or whatever you call it." She stated. Hiccup paused he had not thought about that.

"Ok you can try and find a new base on your own with the empire on your tail if you want." he said matter a factly.

"Never said that I didn't want to come." said Astrid hastily.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to give you the hyper-space coordinates for the location." he said giving her a data chip with the info. He stood up and walk down the ramp and out of the ship onto the sand. Standing for a moment he looked the double suns setting on the horizon. Heather walked up next to him and said "it's been a while sense we were here on Tatooine."

"Hasn't been long enough." he said darkly. This was something Astrid heard as she exited her ship and wondered what he meant but decided to ask later. Instead she said "We're ready to go if your ready."

"Ok, lets go." said Heather.

They each went to they're respective ships synced they're radios and took off.

Hiccup- "Heather and I will escort you past the TIE fighters and give you time to jump"

Astrid- "Copy black leader"

Hiccup- "Nice call sign."

Heather- "We all could use one"

Hiccup- "30 marks at 117 clicks, lets do this sis."

Heather- "With you all the way black leader. This is gray leader signing of and maintaining radio silence for first engagement.

Hiccup- "Copy, Heather we should pull our old move."

Heather- "Ok, but maintain radio silence."

Astrid watched as the two X-wings, nearly invisible against the black of space, flew straight through the squad of TIEs. When they did this the TIEs followed them and didn't notice the other ship. Hiccup and Heather split up and went the opposite direction with 15 TIEs following each. When they were a fare distance apart they turned and faced each other so that Hiccup's wings were horizontal and Heather's were vertical with their S-foils in attack position. They both fired simultaneously and Astrid watched in amazement as the bolts fired caused a chain reactions in the closely packed TIE fighters. The X-wings broke of their course before they hit each other.

Hiccup- "This is your chance, Astrid go make the jump

Astrid- "What, I don't get a call sign

Hiccup- "Fine, Storm 1."

Astrid- "Much better."

Heather- "Guys there's more, much more."

Hiccup- "Heather you and I will draw fire. Astr- Storm 1 you take out as many as you can with your belly and roof guns and use evasive maneuvers."

Astrid- "Copy"

Heather- "This will be fun"

As they engaged, the later what they estimated to be 200, TIE fighters Astrid again marveled at the fighting still on the brother and sister. They weaved in and out of groups of fighters taking out 4 or 5 in each. They also used each others position to their advantage in such a way that Astrid thought it resembled an intricate dance between the 2 X-wings. While she was using impressive moves they looked ameture in comparison. Which was something the imperial officer on the bridge didn't fail to notice. "Notify lord Dagur to come to the bridge immediately" said the officer Cass by name. It was not long before officer Cass heard Dagur complaining as he came.

"Officer why was my meditation interrupted?" said Dagur in an annoyed voice that foretold ill.

"I thought you might like to see this" Cass said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"You brought me here just to see something." he said in anger.

"Out the view port sir" managed Cass in a small voice.

The lord looked out the window and watched, with annoyance then interest, the tactics used by the two fighters which were decimating the entire battalion. But also how they protected what he judged to be a YT freighter. Then he felt something strong and said to no one in particular "there is something about those two in the fighters, they are with the light side". He stared into space (pun intended) as the freighter made its jump into hyper-space followed by the two X-wings.

"Colonel, I want all the information on the planet Berk and its history from the past 20 years brought to my personal quarters." said the Dagur.

"Yes my lord" said Cass crisply as Dagur exited the bridge. Dagur couldn't stop thinking about the connection he felt to the persons in both X-wings, it was something from long ago from his home planet, something powerful and something of the light side of the force.

Meanwhile while in hyper-space Hiccup and Heather went on a private com channel

Heather- "Did you feel it?"

Hiccup- "yes, it was dark and sinister but familiar."

Heather "I came to the same conclusion, but it was more than familiar, it was…" she paused searching for the word "something different and almost like the same feeling I would get around him."

Hiccup- "i know exactly what you mean. Oh it looks like Astrid wants to talk with us, so we'll have to talk later."

Heather- "Agreed."

 **Well that does it for chapter 2 hope as always you enjoyed and remember to review, favorite and follow if you like the story. It helps out a ton to constructive criticism and other thoughts you had on the story. So that's it for now nerdT14 saying peace :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of I want to thank Benny1571 for being my first favorite and follow on this story. Special thanks to them for supporting my story, I appreciate it a lot. Now on to the third chapter of this story. As always I don't own Star Wars or Httyd :( Hope you enjoy the story :)**

Chapter 3

The tree ships pulled out of hyper-space next to the massive gas giant Eton in the llum system. There were several other planets in the system but they had extremely far orbits and were hardly effected by their sun except for gravitational pull.

Astrid- "What's wrong, Hiccup somethings wrong or I'm going blind." she said nervous voice.

Hiccup chuckled "Don't worry, that's very normal and…" he was cut of by Astrid "A purple planet is normal to you! Have you gone crazy or have I gone crazy!"

Heather- "Nether, a special radiation, called Kappa Radiation, causes the atoms in the atmosphere to bond into the rare element Kyberium.

This time Tuff answered on the radio "I understood about 20% of that, but, OK"

"Dido" said Ruff "But it's cool"

If your done sightseeing" said Hiccup "We need to land on that moon over there."

Meanwhile in the personal quarters of Darth Shado the master of Lord Dagur.

"Master I believe there is a new threat. I believe the children of the Jedi knight Valka Haddock have survived and escaped

from Berk and their location is unknown."

"Why do they pose a threat?" asked the dark lord.

"They are trained in the ways of the Jedi."

"How do you know this?"

"When I was above Tatooine during the operation three ships, A YT class freighter and to X-wings, came up out of the atmosphere. We sent a squad of 30 TIE fighters to bring them in for questioning which the people in the X-wings dispatched in about 20 seconds." the dark lord leaned forward in interest. "Then we sent about 200 TIEs out to take care of them, however they managed to escape unscathed."

"There is something you aren't telling me" said Darth Shado in a calm voice.

"Yes, I could feel their presence through the force when they were a long way off, before anyone they were even in our sector."

"Interesting, I didn't feel it"

"Yes, it is master."

"Go meditate on it until you find the answer."

On the moon Athon orbiting the gas giant Eton the group of fugitives had just landed. As Astrid, Tuff and Ruff Stepped down the ramp of the Stormfly they perceived that the moon looked a lot like Monument Valley Arizona. The soil was dusty and there wasn't anything growing at all in fact the place looked deserted. However when they turned around they saw that there was a jungle very lush and dense, almost the opposite of what they had just faced.

"That's strange" said Tuff looking back and forth.

"Wow." exclaimed Ruff. "It looks like the moon is cut in half. One side is jungle and the other is desert."

"We couldn't see this from orbit because of the clouds."

"It's in a balance, light and the dark, Good and the bad, Hate and unconditional love." Said Astrid with her eyes closed. Hiccup and Heather Exchanged glances.

"Our camp is this way." stated Heather. They went About 200 meters into the jungle. There they found three clone wars era military tent. The kink that are four times as long as they are wide. They formed a U-shaped pattern on the ground. They were facing the open side of the U.

"That's the mess tent." said Hiccup pointing to the bottom of the U. "And that's equipment tent on the right and barracks on the left."

"OK lets get to work unloading the Stormfly." said Astrid.

On board the Star Destroyer Odyssey in the private quarters of the Dark lord Dagur. It couldn't be Dagur thought. I thought they were dead, long dead. It didn't make sense, I had seen them die. But contrary to his belief They were back and dangerous. But might as he tried he couldn't sense them through the force ever sense the fight over Tatooine. And he couldn't mistake those tactics, they were protecting that freighter and for what reason? Could be related to the reason he was there? That was another issue altogether, he had been looking for an old force relic but had not found it. He would have to look for rebellious activity and hope the people he wanted so badly would show up. He saw they had come out of hyper-space so he decided to go to the bridge.

Hiccup looked ruefully at their inventory, they didn't have much even with what they had brought on the Stormfly. They would need to go on a supply run sometime soon, real some. He had climbed a tree and was looking out over the desert when Heather joined him. "So you said we should talk" She started.

"Now that Det knows we're alive he will search for us." He stated.

"And will try to kill us."

"Maybe we can reason he out of it."

"Maybe…"

"He is our brother."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"I would never forgive myself if I never tried to bring him back to the light side." said Hiccup looking into his sisters eyes.

"Just don't die in the process." said Heather

"Oh, by the way I think one of us should train Astrid."

"Yes she has a strong connection to the force."

"She also immediately understood the meaning of the moon."

"Well we should probably plan a supply run. Hay, what if only you and Astrid went on the run so you could find out if She is worth training" Heather thought out loud.

Hiccup thought for a moment and said "That should work. But were should we go?"

"Eadu, it has ever thing we need and its a challenge to break into and we need to know what the empire is hiding there." Reasoned Heather.

"It's agreed." said Hiccup.

 **So that's another chapter in the books (pun intended) and I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. :) So remember to review and follow. :) Again hoped you enjoyed the third chapter. The forth one should come out some time in the next two weeks. So that's it for now, this nerdT14 saying peace. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here I am again with another chapter that I hope you guys like. :)** **Like before don't own Star Wars or Httyd.**

 **:( Hope you enjoy chapter 4, now onto the story.**

Chapter 4

Zan D'jek stepped out of the room, he had his mission. It was like a dozen others, find and kill a Jedi. He didn't care who it was, as long as he got paid for it. Not that it was fun or horrible, it was just work. Something that got him food and supplies. He kept walking down the gray uniform corridors of the star destroyer. He walked past a squad of storm troopers who regarded him with respect. He hadn't earned the name the Red Death for nothing, had the confirmed kills of 6 Jedi and had their lightsabers to prove it. They were his trophy's and a good weapon in a pinch. He walked into the hanger of the destroyer and over to his Delta-7 Interceptor. He Admired the ship, it handled just the way he wanted it to. Diving, rolling and weaving in the ways he anticipated. Due to his modifications, it had the speed of a TIE fighter, the shields of a T-65B and the maneuverability of a RZ-1 A-wing. It also featured advanced cooling systems on the two forward canons, making it very hard to over heat them. There were also two concussion torpedo launchers concealed on the under belly of the craft. He had made it so the ship no longer need an astromech to operate in flight. The name of this ship was the Wrath 1. He climbed in and initiated the lift off sequence and after gaining clearance he exited the hanger. Once he was a little ways off he punched in the hyper-space coordinates of his home world. As the stars blurred around him he thought how strange it was that he was going back after all these years.

* * *

Meanwhile in hyper-space aboard the Stormfly Hiccup and Astrid were having a missions brief with a holo-map of the military installation.

"We'll need to fly low to avoid the scanners." stated Astrid.

"And the constant storms will make it hard to spot us by eye." added Hiccup.

"It won't be easy with this ship to fly through those canyons."

"Yes its size will make it hard."

"What do we know about Eadu?"

"It is a stormy planet with small settlements in the south and is secluded. It was officially filed as a planet for research, however, if my sources are correct, there is a top secret military project going on."

"So we should try and find out what it is as well as get supplies."

"You got the idea."

"Well if there is some operation going on, that means they'll have it guarded."

"Right again, Captain Tolvan is in charge of security with the entire 975th Garrison at his disposal. Our target is a bunch of kyber crystals which they have in storage here." He said pointing to a spot on the map.

"They will have very heavy guard."

"Apparently they don't because they had some recent budget cuts they're spread thin through the facility."

"So now is the time to strike." She stated.

"Right, so what do we have by the means of firepower."

"Well, I have an A280-c rifle, a DT-12 pistol, an EC-17 pistol, and five thermal detonators." she said while laying them out.

"I will be using an E-11D, an M-415 Particle Beam Ripper(pbr), a DL-44, and assorted several charges." He stated with a small smile.

"One more thing, are you a stealth or a guns blazing person?"she asked.

"Depends on the circumstances" he answered.

"That wasn't cryptic at all" she said sarcastically. He smiled again.

"There is an old saying: A dragon never revels his secrets, but waits for the enemy to strike."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Aboard the Star Destroyer Accuser, the director of operations was en route to Eadu. He was frustrated, if fat that was an understatement. He being the director of operations knew what kind of security he needed on Eadu. But the imperial senate wouldn't give him the money he needed to accomplish this task. They said they needed to know what operation was going on before they would approve it. It was maddening, here he was pressured by Lord Dagur to build his, his, well… thing. Yet he could not acquire the means necessary to accomplish just that.

He decided to call Darth Shado.

Hiccup and Astrid had just came out of hyperspace over the planet Eadu.

We're lucky, the planets very stormy right now. So it will be next to impossible to detect us."Said Hiccup.

"It will also make it harder to fly sense we have no instruments to go off of."Said Astrid dryly.

"Your a good pilot." said Hiccup.

"We'll see." she said as she descended toward the angry clouds of the storm below. Flying in the storm was very close to, if not impossible. Astrid quickly realized this and was about to say something when Hiccup leaped forward, grabbed the controls and wrenched them hard to the left. Then he went down under the storm. Astrid looked to their right to see what he had avoided so recklessly. There loomed the large base of a mountain.

"How did you…" she began.

"Know" He finished.

She studied him carefully. "Yes" she answered.

"Great story for another time, plus its time to land"

Astrid wasn't satisfied, but let it fall through for the moment. They had a mission.

* * *

In the Imperial Palace on Coruscant Darth Shado sat in thought. He had just had a call from Director Jorgerson. He had brought up a good point. He had been annoyed with the senate they made it impossible to do anything of significance. He would have to have power over the senate or even better find a way to get rid of them. He liked this idea, never having to deal with them again. He'd wait for an opportunity.

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 4, hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to review and favorite if you like it means a lot to me. Hopefully the next chapter will up with-in the next 2 weeks. Until next time this is nerdT14 saying peace. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back (was on vacation) and I know it has been awhile. I said I would update in two weeks, however, sense that did not happen I will try to put two chapters up in the next week and a half. I have had a lot of work to do lately, so again I will try to do two chapters, but, there are no promises. So now after that announcement lets get to chapter five. Again don't own Httyd or Star Wars but, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :]**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiccup set the Stormfly down in a small canyon which went by the mountain that had the research facility on its side. The mountain itself had shear and nearly vertical sides of a dark gray that was intensified by the dark storms and lack of light.

"Time to go" said Hiccup while slinging the PBR over his back and headed for the exit ramp. Astrid grabbed her jacket and followed. She went down the ramp into the continuous thunder storm.

"Well this blows" said Hiccup dryly

They looked around taking their surroundings, it was dark, very rainy, dismal and cold. Astrid shivered.

"You want another jacket" said Hiccup. She gave him a look that could have curdled yak milk and he shuddered. He decided not to ask that question again.

"Which way are we supposed to go" asked Astrid.

"Down the canyon" stated Hiccup while pointing.

"Ok, Lets go". With that they started walking down the canyon.

* * *

On the third moon over the gas giant Eton, Heather was trying to organize a second mission with the twins.

"Do we get to blow something up?" asked Tuff excitedly.

"Or destroy something else?" added Ruff with equal enthusiasm.

"For the Fifth time, that is irrelevant and…" started Heather with a tired but patient voice.

"Do you hear that sis." Tuff cut in "it sounds like she is denying us the privilege of using or fine skills of demolition."

Heather sighed, "fine I'll go and get those proton torpedoes by myself." she said I mock despair. The Twins perked up immediately.

"Not with out us." they protested.

"Are you sure?" she said incredulously "You might not get to destroy anything."

"I think we could manage one time." Ruff said while looking at her brother. He nodded in agreement. Heather smiled inwardly at the trick she had just played.

"Wait, we need a ship we don't have one." stated Tuff

"Oh don't worry about that." Heather said while smiling "I've got just the thing."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid had walk half a mile down the canyon though the going was slow. Once they got to a mountain whose face was in line with the side of the canyon, Hiccup called halt.

"What now?"asked Astrid through the wind.

"Up" said Hiccup while taking a foot hold on the face of the mountain,

"Why?" He paused and pointed up. There Astrid saw where they were going. It was about ¼ of a mile up to a large landing platform for the research base. She started up as well.

* * *

Lord Dagur paced around the inner throne room, of Darth Shado, in the palace on Coruscant. He needed to find Hiccup and Heather and he didn't think one bounty hunter was going to do it. Even if he was an accomplished Jedi hunter. He needed a plan B.

"Send the inquisitors to find and capture them" said the darth in her sinister voice.

"Don't we won't to kill them?" asked Dagur, looking at his master.

"Of course, after we extract information from them."

Dagur smiled in understanding.

"I will send the inquisitors in twos, so that if they meet Hiccup and Heather together, there are two of them." Dagur schemed.

"Good, you are learning strategy. Now go, send the Jedi hunters on their way." Said Shado in a measured voice. After Dagur had left, the dark lord of the sith thought for a while.

"It is time" she said with a small smile.

* * *

When they were right under the platform Hiccup started to move toward the edge and Astrid followed. He motioned for her to climb up first. She gripped the edge of the platform and easily hosted herself up. She was behind some durasteel crates. She indicated for him to follow, he moved his foot to a new place on the wall of rock and accidentally knocked a couple rocks free. They clattered loudly against the cliff. Hiccup and Astrid froze. There was a squad of stormtroopers on the platform guarding the entrance who would had to have been deaf not to hear.

"Go investigate that noise." the Sargent ordered two of his troopers. They started walking over toward the edge of the platform. Astrid immediately sprang into action, sliding over the edge, but sense Hiccup moved over from the cliff, she had to grab him instead. There they hung, he hang by his finger tips from the platform and she with her arms around his neck. They didn't move for fear of making a sound. The troopers drew near and she felt him tense. She stared into his eyes and he stared backed. She saw through his facade of confidence. She saw the fear discovery in his eyes and looking deeper she read the hooded pain he hid in his heart.

Hiccup listen to the steps of the two troopers as walked closer. He felt Astrid tense, then he realized he had been staring into Astrid's eyes. He was about to turn away, when, he got lost in her azure eyes. He saw her fierce competitiveness, hate for the empire and the attitude of a warrior. As he looked deeper he felt the pain that she had. Also there was a care for others that he felt. He wondered what pain she felt.

His screaming fingers brought him back to reality. The grimace on Hiccup's face pulled Astrid out of her trance. She saw his face contort even more in pain. He felt his fingers star to slip.

* * *

 **Well there you go, chapter five. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing it. This was truly my favorite chapter to write so far. Also look for my new story "The Year 2100" come sometime in the next 30 days. As always I enjoy hearing constructive criticism and opinions, so review and like. That's all for now, so, this is nerT14 saying peace :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it has been a long time since I posted a chapter on this story but it's better late than never. As always I don't Own any of these franchises. Without any further a due, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Heather lead the twins away from the camp toward where she and Hiccup kept their surplus ships. They walked about 100 yards through the forest to another clearing.

"I hope it's a ship that isn't too safe," stated Tuff.

"So it can what? Decompress and let your brains explode." Ruff jested.

"Well, at least I have brains." Tuff returned.

"In the negative." Ruff shot back

Heather sighed and thought, I hope that they fly better than how they argue.

As the twin's argument escalated they kept walking. Insults were being thrown in time with their step. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice that they had come to the clearing. Their argument had been transformed into a fight and Ruff was about to punch Tuff when she looked up. What she saw made her stop, there she saw was an imperial ship. And it wasn't just any ship it was her and her brothers dream ship. There stood an imperial tie bomber.

"Whoa," said Tuff in awed voice"I believe, dear sister, that is one of the finest tie bombers that I've seen."

"Absolutely right my dear brother" answered Ruff.

"It looks new"

"And a new one of these is worth 250k on the black market"

"At least"

At last, they turned to Heather with looks of awe and admiration.

"How did you get this"asked Tuff

"And in such good condition," said Ruff

"My brother took it from a remote factory. But that is beside the point" answered Heather

"Who's your brother?"Tuff asked blankly.

Ruff whacked him over the head. "Hiccup, you muttonhead."

"Well nobody told me"

"Or maybe you weren't listening like usual."

"How dare you accuse me of whatever you just said"

She answered by grabbing his hair. He screamed and tackled her. This lead to another fight. Heather sighed, this was going to be hard or harder than she thought. She looked back at the fighting twins, just like toddlers.

* * *

Hiccup's fingers were slipping. He couldn't hold on much longer. The stormtroopers were getting closer. He had to do something fast or they would see him and Astrid. He felt her tense anticipating the uncertain. His fingers burned with his effort to hold on. The troopers walked up to the edge. One of them was standing with their feet on either side of Hiccup's fingers. Just as the troopers were about to look down an imperial shuttle came screening out of the storm and landed. The two troopers went running back at the frantic gestures of their commander. They all snapped to attention in two rows making an aisle from the ship to the blast doors. Hiccup with a small grunt pulled them both up onto the platform behind the stack of crates. They lay there for a moment, both breathing hard. Hiccup sat up and peeked over the top of the crates. He wanted to see who was on the shuttle. The door opened and a man dressed in a white, imperial officer's, uniform stepped down the ramp followed by to death troopers. He had broad shoulders, jet black hair, and a thin beard. Hiccup judged it to be cut in the Berkian style. In fact, he looked a little too familiar. Astrid had joined him in looking over the stack of crates. She saw the officer too, as he walked forward. He too, for her, brought back bad memories. The officer walked up to the deck captain.

"Where is my reception party? Captain," he questioned.

The captain snapped to attention and said: "We weren't expecting your arrival for another day."

"I sent a signal to this base 12 hours ago, stating my accelerated arrival." answered the officer.

"I see" responded the captain "I believe that a possible reason for this miscommunication is.." here was cut off by the officer.

"If you spent less time speculating and more time doing your job maybe you would have received the signal on time."

Then the officer typed a code into the control panel by the blast doors and went through. Four more death troopers got off the ship. Two stayed to guard the ship and the other two followed the officer.

Astrid and Hiccup knew that the stormtroopers were momentarily occupied but that that wouldn't stop them from coming to look later. They had to move fast. He looked towards Astrid and motion for her to follow him. They did that funny walk while squatting. They moved towards the ship. The pile of crates went close enough that if one-timed it correctly, they wouldn't be spotted. This was possible partly because of the storm which the platform look as it were at night. They crept behind the ship carefully avoiding the Death Troopers. Once they were behind they ship Hiccup leaned over and whispered in His plan in Astrid's ear. As he unfolded his plan her eyes lit up with understanding. She whispered back " but how..."

"Just trust me" he replied.

* * *

Heather had finally separated the twins and temporarily resolved their argument. They followed her over to the bomber. Heather climbed up on the bomber and opened the hatch. She motioned for the twins to follow. They climbed up and followed her into the cockpit. This was possible because tie bombers have room to comfortably fit two people.

"I assume that you guys know how to fly one of these ships," said Heather.

"Well..." started Tuffnut.

"I do," answered Ruff

Tuff looked at her "yeah right. We both don't know. We focused on what the bomber can do not how to do it."

" while you were looking at statistics I always thought it was way cool to just fly. Just because you didn't think of it doesn't mean I didn't."

Tuff opened his mouth then closed it. He was at a loss for words.

"Ok," said Heather "Tuff do you know how to drop bombs?"

The twins looked at each other, looked at Heather and back at each other.

"What?" asked Heather

"Do you know who we are?" asked Tuff.

"Should I?" questioned Heather.

Tuff ignored her question and gave his sister a meaningful look. He took on the air of an educated professor explaining some simple thing to an incompetent student.

"Well you see me and my sister are wanted in seventeen systems for 'terrorist' bombing. We have been called by many names like midnight terrors, the terrible twins, and the dragon duo." lectured Tuff.

"Also we are responsible for the destruction of an entire imperial academy and…"

Tuff interrupted "that was mostly my fault."

"It was not!" stated Ruff

"Oh yeah, I was the one who blew up the armory and that made the biggest explosion."

"No you didn't, you blew up the mess hall," argued Ruff

"Yes I did"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Enough" Heather yelled, exasperated " Ruff will fly the ship and Tuff will handle the weapons. That isn't so hard, is it?"

The twins stopped fighting but still glared at each other. They were about to break out fighting again when Heather spoke, "That isn't the only thing, we should make sure that you guys have proper weapons. Follow me, the weapon supply tent is this way." Tuff mouthed that his argument, with his sister, was not over. Ruff used the two first fingers on her hand to point at her eyes and then at her brother.

"Are you coming?" Heather asked and the twin hasted after her. They followed her back to the main camp where the equipment tent was located. They walk in and were confronted with rows of durasteel crates. Heather led them to the other side of the tent where there weren't any crates. There was a desk, a couple of chairs and an R2 unit. Heather walked over and turned the droid on. It beeped and its visual sensor turned flashed and turned on. She smiled "Hello, R2 E3." It chirped in response. "Can you go get Droideka?" Heather asked. It moved off to find the droid.

"Sit down" invited Heather, "I have some questions for both of you before you can be given weapons." The twins sat down.

"So what weapons do you use right now?" inquired Heather.

"I use an old DC-15 from the clone wars and an SE-14," stated Tuff.

'

"And I have a DC-15s and a DC-17." Said, Ruff,

"That's pretty good, but I think that I can give you something that you can use with your destructive skills." Replied Heather. The twins leaned forward with anticipation. By this time E3 had come back with Drokeka.

"What's that?" Both twins asked at the same time.

"It's a modified drokeka that we use for keeping this tent in order.

Droideka rolled up to Heather, she typed a few things into a control panel and then it rolled down the aisle formed by the crates. It stopped and unfolded. Then it carefully removed, with arms modified from where the blaster used to be, a crate from a stack and then brought it back. It set it on the ground next to Heather. She leaned over and opened it and pulled out two short, blunt-looking 'guns'.

"Here I give you the MPL (Multi-Purpose Launcher)," she said handing one to each twin.

"What can they be used for?" asked Ruff. they both looked At Heather with confused looks.

"It is a device that can be used to launch any type of grenade," answered Heather. The twins sat there for a moment. They looked at each other and then back at their weapons of mass destruction. The spark of insanity lit in each of their eyes as they finally processed what Heather had said.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

 **Well, that's done, Hoped you enjoy it. I hope to update more frequently in the future. Also, I hope to start writing longer chapters. Another thing is that in the last chapter I mentioned a new fanfic. This will happen, hopefully, sooner than later. However, it will not be the fanfic 3052 like I said, but one I haven't named yet. That's all for now, this is nerdT14 saying peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is nerdT14 with a new chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. If you remember I said I would start a new story called 3052. I have not decided on whether I will actually start this story or not. I will be starting a new story that does not have a name yet. my goal is to have the name and the first chapter up at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Trust me," Hiccup said

Everything in Astrid her to be very careful. She had only meet Hiccup yesterday. How did she know that he was trustworthy? _He knows how stuff will happen before it happens, that's weird. People like that usually are evil. He could be very dangerous. But he hasn't done one thing that has put me in danger. He's kinda nice and a little cute. Wait! I don't call guys cute! What is happening to me?_

She had been staring at Hiccup. He waved his hand in front of her. "You coming?" he whispered.

This brought her out of her trance. She nodded and begin to follow him as they moved toward the imperial shuttle. The stacks of crates provided good cover most of the way. However, there was a gap in the crates where the death troopers would see them. They advanced carefully to the edge of the gap. He motioned for her to stop. He waited till the troopers weren't looking and then he scooted past the gap. He turned around and looked at back at Astrid. He waited till they weren't looking again. He motioned for her to follow. She crept forward out into the line of sight. Just then the Trooper closest to her turn and looked in her direction. She froze, sure that they would be discovered. To her surprise, the trooper turned away as if he had seen nothing. Now she was confused. She turned to look at Hiccup. There he sat, his face contorted with concentration. He had one hand in the air, his body completely rigid. Slowly with the other hand, he motioned for her to come forward. As soon as she had reached him he went limp and leaned against the crates. He closed his eyes. _That was close_ , he thought, _too close. If she stayed a second longer I wouldn't have been able to keep my concentration._ He sat there resting his mind till another thought came to him. _I wonder when she will figure out who I am. It's weird meeting her after all these years and she doesn't even know my name. I wonder if she has forgotten?_

Hiccup opened his eyes when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Astrid was looking down at him with a relieved and worried expression.

"Are you ok?" she whispered

"Yeah" Hiccup paused, "I think."

"What happened?' she asked.

"I was concentrating," he answered matter a factly.

"On what?" she asked him more directly.

He looked down into his lap. Astrid was about to ask if something was wrong when he looked up into her eyes. All of a sudden she understood. He was different, and it was because of this that he had done what he had done. She didn't know why or how he was different but as she stared into his emerald green eyes she didn't need to know. She saw what felt like a small window into him. Then it closed just as quickly as it had opened. It was dead to her.

She blinked and he sat up and got into a crouch again.

"We should move," he said.

"Yeah" she affirmed.

Her mind whirled as they covered the rest of the distance to the ship. She could have sworn that she had just seen into his soul. _I saw who he was. He let me see who he was. Why? Why did he stop? He didn't seem evil. He was hurt but why?_ Astrid was wondering these things but she had no idea what effect that she had on Hiccup.

Hiccup was wondering himself. _Why did I let her see? I don't even let Heather see that deep. I promised myself that I would never do that again. Not after what happened. But why with her. All she did was look into my eyes and then I just let her see all my pain._

Presently they came to the back of the ship and both forgot their thoughts for the moment. They crept up behind the loading ramp. Hiccup leaned over to whisper in Astrid's ear. "We will sneak up the cargo ramp at the back of the shuttle. There will be two more death troopers inside. They should be facing they loading ramp. You will stun them both with you blaster and will catch them so they don't make a noise. We also want to be fast because the other two will suspicious when the cargo ramp opens." She nodded confirming her understanding. They moved to the cargo ramp. Hiccup looked at her to see if she was ready. She crouched with her blaster ready. He hit the button on the control panel. The cargo door opened and they creep in. Astrid stiffened as she felt cold metal contact the back of her head. Hiccup turned around to see if Astrid was ready. He froze. Astrid was being held at blaster point by one of the death troopers. There was was one problem in his mind. " _Where is the other one?_ Suddenly his arm was twisted painful behind his back. He grimaced.

The trooper holding Astrid said something to the other trooper in their scrambled language. Then the two troopers lead Hiccup and Astrid toward the front of the ship. There the two others were waiting. They communicated and one of the troopers went onto the ship to send a communication to the director. In the meantime, they were disarmed and were put in the standard imperial restraining cuffs. Astrid looked at Hiccup. She hoped that this wasn't an unplanned part of his 'plan'. They were lead over to the blast doors. The deck captain typed a code into the door panel. The door opened and they were lead through. Hiccup turned and looked at Astrid, he gave her a look that he hoped was reassuring. But in truth, his plan had failed. He knew had to come up with something fast. If the director saw and recognized him it would be over. He would be put under maximum security and taken to the emperor.

Hiccup had to save those thoughts for later. Corner after corner and hall after hall of the bleak durasteel passed by. The direction they were being lead felt completely random. Hiccup was pretty sure that he didn't know the way out. He looked over at Astrid, she looked like she was concentrating hard. He looked ahead again. He hoped she was ready for some surprises. Because if he was right he was about to surprise everyone. They turned down a larger hall that had a set of elevators on one side. They were lead into an elevator by two of the troopers. The other two went to report to the Director. The door closed and the elevator moved down. The door opened and they walked out into a room. The room had three halls going out from it. Each hall was lined with cells. The desk Sergeant noded to the death troopers and they were lead past. They were took down one of the halls to one of the cells. One of the troopers typed a code into the control panel for the door. It open with a whoosh. Hiccup and Astrid were pushed inside. One of the troopers waved. Astrid also waved but Hiccup considered hers less polite.

* * *

The stars unblurred around Zan D'jek and his ship the Wrath 1. He powered up his sublight ion engines and took hold of the controls and maneuvered the ship so he was pointing toward the planet below. It had vast expansive oceans and some notable foggy expenses. The land masses were archipelagos that were easy to miss if one didn't look. Zan knew the largest archipelagos was called Berk. It was the capital and the name of the planet. The planet was inhabited by a viking like culture. The people who lived there weren't lawless but very close to it. Despite all this, the planet had a stable government that had survived for at least before space travel was possible. The last major thing that someone would want to be careful of is the sleet and snow weather that were more than common.

All these thing came back to Zan as he started his decent toward the surface and the capital. The fight became rougher as the the ship went through the thicker than average atmosphere. He piloted the ship toward the large string of islands ahead. It spanned for about two hundred miles in a large crescent. The largest island was about a hundred square miles and held the capital city. The capital wasn't large but it was functional for its purpose. There were about ten different islands each successive in size and elevation. He landed his ship on the third island from the capital city. He opened the hatch and looked around him. A lot had changed since he had been there. It was probably because of the change in leadership 10 years ago. He got out and walked over to get on a transport over to the capital on the first island. As he remembered each island in the chain had its own purpose. One was a storage island, another was a medical island. It was unique that way. But he wasn't there to look at the scenery, he had a mission. The transport docked and he stepped off. He walked through the city and was amazed at how much it had changed since he was there. He shook his head, he had to focus. There was business to be done. He had to talk to Spitelout Jorgenson, the Chief of Berk. he walk quickly down the busy streets, keeping his head down. He did not want to be recognized. Last he wasn't very popular and considering what he had done rightfully so. He made his way to the tallest building in the center of the city. He walked through the front doors of the building into a cozy lobby with two fireplaces and all kinds of decorations from the viking history of the planet and its people. It was a stark difference from the hostile weather outside. He went over to the secretary who, by the position of his desk, made it impossible to get to the elevators without an appointment. Zan stood at the tall dark wooden desk weighting for the secretary to look up. He tapped the desk and the man looked up, he was stout but young, maybe nineteen or twenty.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asked in a deceptively high pitched voice.

"I would like to see the chief." Zan said.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't have an opening today." replied The secretary.

"Look, mister…" he stopped as he read the guy's name tag, "Fishlegs, he's an old friend so I think that i'll just show myself up."

"You can't just do that without an appointment" protested Fishlegs but it was already to late. The Elevator door had already closed and the man on his way up. Fishlegs sighed, there was someone every single damned day that did this. "Well i guess that's what you get with Berkians," he said to himself.

The elevator door opened and Zan walked out into office that was altogether way to familiar. The man sitting behind the desk in the corner had jet black hair and was just under seven feet tall. This was Spitelout Jorgenson the chief of Berk.

"What do ya need," he asked without preamble.

"I am and agent of the imperial Lord Dagur and i have come to ask a few questions on his behalf."

"What to know?" asked Spitelout looking up warily.

"Do you know where Hiccup Haddock is?"

"Not Here" was the cold reply

"Interesting that not what our intel says"

"Well, then you should reevaluate your sources" stated Spitelout firmly.

"Funny," said Zan "You just happen to be the source". A flash of puzzlement and than fear went across Spitelout's face.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"We intercepted a message from Berk to an unknown location in the unknown regions, telling of Hiccup Haddock being alive." Zan said with smug confidence.

"Do you know who actually sent it?" questioned the viking leader.

"Well, we didn't know the exact source." said Zan uncomfortably.

"And you expect me to know which jokester sent some bloody message to hell knows where?!" Asked the leader his voice rising.

"No, no. We just thought you might know something" backpedaled Zan.

The leader's temper cooled, "I don't know anything. Your wasting your time." Zan left it was clear that there was no information to be learned here. It was time to move on. It was also clear to him that, if Hiccup had been to berk recently, either people were protecting him or no one had seen or recognized him. But he would find Hiccup, he was sure of that. _Every jedi can't help it you will always catch them helping people. That's their weakness._ He had used this weakness more than once. He smiled grimly he had a feeling that this would be harder than usual.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THEY'RE NOT READY' " screamed Lord Dagur.

"They need a little more training before they're ready," said an imperial officer in a nervous voice.

Just then the blast door they were standing by exploded. Dagur used the force to stop the flying ruble. The explosion surprised the officer into a faint. Standing on the other side of the former door was a group of people dressed in black from head toe.

"Well that's more like it!" he said happily. They all bowed to the Lord.

"We are at your command, Lord Dagur," they said in perfect unison.

"Good, it is time you understand who you are hunting." Dagur waved for them to follow and lead them away do the hall. The imperial officer stirred. He sat up and looked around. He saw the exploded door and remembered what happened. _Oh no, i wish he had listened to me. He is going to be so mad when he finds out. But i told him they weren't ready, that they shouldn't be released without the last lolaty test. But it doesn't matter to him he will kill me anyway. I must leave before he finds out._

* * *

 **Well, that's anothe rchapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. don't feel afriad to revew. I always enjoy hearing other people's opinions.**

 **This is nerT14 saying peace. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, It's nerdT14 with another chapter. this one is a little late because it took two weeks off. Anyway better late than never. Again** i **don't own Httyd or Star Wars. Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him at all,_ thought Astrid. _He just got us caught. He probably is an imperial agent. I shouldn't have gone with him and his sister on Tatooine. His sister! She was probably an agent too. Right now the twin we're most likely in imperial custody or worse dead._ Astrid shuddered at that thought. They had been her best friends since she was ten. They had been there for her when she lost her best friend. _I really hope they're ok. Or I might just feel like avenging them._ Andon the other thought, if Hiccup was an imperial spy then she had to escape, hopefully, leaving him behind.

Astrid had already searched for a way to escape the cell. Hiccup had reminded her that there were armed guards in the only direction of escape. This had not deterred Astrid on her hunt for a weakness.

"Astrid, you've already checked a million times," Hiccup said peeking his head against the cell wall.

"Yeah, you really helped" Astrid replied sarcastically.

Hiccup sighed, "We'll escape"

"Are you as confident with this plan as you were with the last one?" She asked rather annoyed at his attitude.

"So the first one didn't work. It doesn't mean the second one won't." He replied logically.

"Oh yeah, what makes this plan, of yours, so good," she asked. She didn't like that it felt like he was stalling.

He sighed again, "I think it's time you understand something about me. He started." Astrid readied herself for a confession of allegiance to the empire. "I am a Jedi"

That caught her off guard. "What" she half shouted in amazement. As far as she was concerned that could have been worse. The stories she had grown up with had painted a grotesque and monstrous picture of the Jedi. She backed up scared of who he was. She was right that he couldn't be trusted. He was a Jedi.

"What's wrong," he asked reading the fear on her face.

"You're a Jedi," she said in a small scared voice. This confused Hiccup. The Astrid he had known was never scared. Of course, he didn't know exactly what happened after he left. He searched his brain. Maybe if he could find out why she was scared of him he could help her understand that he wasn't dangerous. He racked his brain, of course, he had encountered this before. This was the result of misinformation.

"Astrid" he started.

She looked at him. He didn't know how he was going to get to her but he was going to give it his best shot. He regained her eyes and hidden tortured green met azure ocean blue. He saw the facade she put up. He saw that she was scared, probably of him. He tried to look deeper. She relented her facade and let him see deeper. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right to her. She let him see herself with all of her pain, anger, and sadness. He saw her again in the purest vision of all, truth. She looked back into his eyes. He let her see who he was. He marveled at how far he was able let her look. He opened up just a little more and then she understood. She looked down.

"But I saw you die," she said to almost to herself. She looked up and the look she saw melted the last of her fears.

"Hiccup," she said quietly. She took one step and ran to him. They embraced. "You're alive"

"Yeah" he replied.

She stepped back and before he could say anything she punched him.

"Ouch," he exclaimed rubbing his arm. "What was that for"

"That's for scaring me" she punched him again. "And that's for making think you were dead."

"I feel abused. " Hiccup stated.

She rolled her eyes. "We need to get out of here"

"Yeah" Hiccup agreed. He sat down and lifted his left pant leg revealing a prosthetic foot and leg. He opened a compartment in the calf of the leg and pulled out a lightsaber. "Well we will need some weapons," he said and smiled. He reached down again and pulled out a DT-12 or rodian blaster.

"Well that's handy, but what will you use?" she asked.

"This" he held up the lightsaber.

"But how do we get out of this cell". He smiled in response. He ignited the lightsaber and held it up. It glowed a deep purple.

"Can that…" Astrid started. As he thrust the blade into the door. The metal around the blade began to melt. He slowly cut a large circle and then turned off the lightsaber. He leaned up against the door and pushed out the circle. He looked out quickly and then motioned for her to follow. They emerged into the dimly lit corridor, lined with cells. They crept down the hall toward the warden's room which was their only exit. Astrid went first pistol ready and Hiccup followed with his lightsaber off. Astrid went in and shot one of the stormtroopers. The other two turned around but before they could shoot they went down with two more rounds.

"Good shooting" congratulated Hiccup.

"We're not out yet" she answered.

They walk over to the elevator they had come up in just an hour before. They stepped in and just as the door was closing a stormtrooper ran up to the com.

"Two prisoners have escaped and are in elevator B12." Astrid leveled her blaster at him. Hiccup put his hand on her arm and shook his he no.

"They don't know we're armed let's keep it that way."

"They are believed to be unarmed, repeat..." was the last thing they heard from the trooper before the door closed.

Hiccup smiled "they won't know what hit them".

Astrid smiled as well. "We need to lose them."

"I have an idea for that" Hiccup said. He reached up and opened the service hatch in the ceiling of the elevator. He pulled himself up through. She jumped and grabbed the edge of the opening and easily followed. Hiccup closed the hatch as soon as Astrid was up.

"When I tell you too, Jump with me," Hiccup said. The elevator was moving at an incredible speed. She hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Jump" came the sharp command. She ran forward and jumped out into space. She opened her eyes at the last moment. She reached for the first thing she saw and latched on. It was the ledge at the bottom of one of the doors in the shaft. She looked around, Hiccup was right beside her.

"Do you have a way of getting in?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup nodded and pulled himself up on the ledge and started fiddling with the control panel. She glance down and grimaced, the bottom of the shaft was so far down she couldn't see it. "I really hate heights" she mumbled.

"Then this would be a bad time looked down." Hiccup stated

"Had no idea?" Astrid said while rolling her eyes.

He was getting more frustrated with the panel. All his efforts were probably making things worse. He finally just started connecting wires. As he went he started to smell electrical smoke. He connected two different red wires and the effect was immediate, blue smoke poured out into his face. Astrid looked up.

"Everything ok up there," she asked.

"Just..*cough*.. fine.. *cough cough*" he hacked out.

He moved his head out of the smoke, still coughing. He gave her a thumbs up and stopped coughing. She was about to ask if he had a plan to the door when he pulled the lightsaber off of his belt. He turned it on and plunged it into the panel. Even more smoke billowed out. Hiccup cursed and moved his saber around. The electronics caught fire and he withdrew the saber. The flames increased as the smoke dissipated. The fire melted the protective coverings on the wires. All the wires touched at one time creating a massive short circuit that activated all of the functions of the door at one time. The door opened and closed again and again, faster and faster. The stress of the constant collisions was too much for the durasteel door causing it to shatter. Chunks of metal flew everywhere, Astrid ducked and Hiccup sidestepped the explosion. He blinked, that had not been what he meant to do. He had meant to just open the door. He looked down to where Astrid was still hanging.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, do you always have such a violent entrance," she asked

"You should see me Monday morning" he quipped.

He helped her up on the ledge and they walked through the broken door. That's when the alarms went off. They stood still for a moment, surprised. Hiccup snaps out of his surprise first grabbing her hand and running. The sudden jerk on her arm brought Astrid back to a reality that impressed the weight of the current situation. She snatched her hand back and began to run with instead of being dragged.

* * *

Heather lead the twins back to the clearing. They had been, for the moment pacified with the grenade launchers they had been gifted. The twins climbed into the bomber and Heather climbed into her silver X-wing.

She had modified the craft with boosted speed and enhanced weapons. She had also invented a different kind of shield that absorbed the energy of most enemy attacks and gave her weapons more power to use. She also, with Hiccups help, made the ship so it could cloak for an indefinite period of time as long as she didn't fire any weapons.

She powered the craft on and activated the com system. "This is Windshear to Thorstons. Do you read?. Over"

"We read you loud and clear" came the reply.

"Let's go" was Heather's simple command. The two ships lifted out of the atmosphere and disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were running through the halls of the research station trying to find the exit. Alarms were going of and there seemed to be no stormtroopers which was odd. They rounded a corner and came face to face with a platoon of a hundred stormtroopers.

"Halt" came the sharp command from the Sargent. Hiccup and Astrid turned and ran back around the corner. The troopers followed in the a attempt to apprehend the fugitives. Astrid flick the safety on the DT-12 off and was about to attack when Hiccup motioned for her to stop. He shook his head as if to say not yet. He himself concealed his lightsaber inside his shirt. Astrid followed bidding the small blaster up the inside of her sleeve. They took another corner the sounds of pursuit still right behind them. They came to a T and took a right slamming into a bunch of troopers. In fact, it was part of the same group they had eencountered earlier They had run in a circle.

"Get up. The director wants to see you."

Hiccup and Astrid got up from where they had sprawled after the collision and were lead away.

* * *

Two ships came out of hyperspace over the planet Lothal. It was a planet mostly devoted to farming because of its large grassland areas. This gave it a greenish yellow appearance that contrasted its small blue seas. On the edge of the largest sea was the largest city which was also the capital. The poles were cold enough to freeze water year round but the common temperature was between 60 and 80 degrees Fahrenheit. This made farming year round possible which was an important factor to the planet economy.

The two ships that had come out of hyperspace were two Tie Advanced Prototypes. They contained the 3rd Sister and the 17th Brother. These two Inquisitors had been sent by Lord Dagur to collect more information on the Jedi that needed to be eliminated or turned to the dark side. They polited the ships to the southern frozen area. They landed next to a small mountain. They stepped out of there ships, their feet crunching on the frozen grass and wore all black and had individual black masks.

There was a man sitting on a stone next to the short mountain. He had meditating and opened his eyes as the two inquisitors approached. They stopped a few feet in front of his rock. He was of the species Besalisk which meant he had four arms, a broad face and a ridge down the middle of his head.

The inquisitors wait for him to address them. Hae did nothing but act as if nothing had changed. The only thing that indicated that he had noticed was that he had opened his eyes. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke.

"What do you wish?" he asked in a deep but measured voice. He still however did not address them with his eyes.

"We want to know more about Hiccup Haddock, who, we believe apprenticed under you." stated the 3rd Sister clearly.

"Why would I tell you anything about him," he asked them, glancing in their direction for the first time.

"You are a greysider which means you care for neither light nor dark but balance."

"But why would I tell you what you want to know," he asked again emphasizing each word.

The inquisitors hesitated for a moment, they had not been prepared for this. "We just want to know where he might hide." said the 3rd Sister.

"Hmmm…. I don't think that i will be giving you that information."

"I was afraid of this," said the 17th Brother, "I told you we should just have done it my way"

"We are imperial agents and since you will not give us the information we desire, you have broken the Imperial law. This is grounds for arrest. We are arresting you Gorden Belch on the charge of withholding information and treason for affiliating with enemies of the empire." said the 7th Brother formally. Gorden rolled his eyes

"I prefer Gobber," he said

"Come with us now before I get angry." threatened the 17th Brother.

Gobber rolled his eyes and then closed them. The 17th Brother counted down under his breath waiting for the graysider to make a move. The inquisitor growed and nodded to the his compatriot. They both used the force quickly pull their lightsabers to there hands and ignited them. They jumped with lightsabers raised to attack Gobber but he was to quick for them. He reached out with his hand and they both froze in mid air. The 3rd Sister tried to move and found that she couldn't even blink.

"I suggest that you leave now" Gobber stated firmly. He realised his hold on them and they fell to the ground gasping for breath. Gobber closed his eyes and continued to meditate. The 17th Brother got to his feet and staggered forward.

"You will regret this." he half shouted and then they made their way back to their ships and left. Gobber smiled, he knew they would be back and probably with more people, but he would be long gone. He disappeared.

* * *

 **Well, thats done. the next chapter should be out in about two weeks and hopefully, i will start a new story soon. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm back with another chapter. it has been a while since I have updated this story. I will be updating much more frequently now. I would really appreciate reviews. hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Heather and the twins came out of hyperspace in the Cymoon system. Cymoon 1 and several other planets in the system were part of a large industrial imperial operation. This included the manufacturing of weapons, ground vehicles, starships and various explosive devices. The one downfall for perspective thieves was the top-notch security. The fact that the place manufactured AA guns and the like meant that wasn't hard to have those same guns for air defense. And that was only air defense, the ground security was just as tough. No one and strictly no one was allowed in without clearance. The was because of the experimental part of the factory. That made infiltrating it not an option unless one was suicidal. The twins knew this which lead to their confusion.

Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and some people said that they had a death wish but this was plain ridiculous.

"Are you crazy" Ruff yelled into the com.

"No, not really," Heather said nonchalantly.

"Well it sure looks like from here" Ruff stated still relatively frazzled.

"Why," Heather asked bored. She had gotten used to the twins playing games in the coms and figured that this was just one of those instances.

"You want us to go into literally the second most guarded imperial facility in the galaxy and survive." Ruff in consternation.

Heather thought for a moment, "yes".

Ruff was speechless but her brother spoke for the first time.

"Would it be better if we waited for a ship carrying what we need and then hijack it" he strategized.

"But it would go into hyperspace before we could get to it" Heather countered.

Tuff thought for a moment, "wouldn't the arrangement of the planets mean that they would have to travel outside of the system before they could enter hyperspace?"

"I guess" Heather replied, "but how would we hijack it without it calling for backup or getting noticed before we got in range," Heather questioned

Tuff didn't have to think for this one, "we have a tie bomber which they won't suspect until it's too late and your ship can cloak. You can jam their transmissions from your ship and we can hit them with an EMP so their engines won't work."

Heather smiled, it turned out that tuff could strategize pretty well. She would have to tell Hiccup.

"Well then let's go," Ruff said with enthusiasm.

* * *

Hiccup surveyed the situation that he and Astrid had gotten into. They were on their way to see the director of covert operations for the empire. Hiccup feared it would be someone who would be too wise to let them have a second chance to escape. The other problem was that their weapons had been taken and it would be extremely hard to escape without them.

The stormtroopers roughly pushed them into the command room. The director stood, facing away, in front of Hiccup and Astrid. He had broad shoulders and stood just shorter than Hiccup. He wore the white officer's coat which he had earned for his service for the Empire.

He turned and faced his the intruders. Hiccup groaned inside. There in front of him stood Snotlout Jorgenson, his cousin. Snotlout smiled

"HIccup?" he said voice that reminded Hiccup of so much more than he wanted to remember.

"Give me their weapons" he ordered. A trooper handed them to the director. He looked at the saber and blaster and them at Hiccup and Astrid. A small, understanding smile crept onto his face. He looked directly at Hiccup. "I know what you are", Snotlout said. Hiccup stayed completely silent. Snotlout laughed.

"He doesn't even know how to answer me." he mocked.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and winked before she could react the saber was in Hiccup's hand. Shock played across Snotlout's face. Hiccup smiled for the first time. He ignited the saber with a whoosh and the stormtroopers step forward, blasters set to stun. He force pushed them unconscious. He turned to the now shocked director. Suddenly 10 death troopers stepped out of the shadows of the room. They pointed their blasters at Hiccup.

"I suggest that you stand down" Snotlout commanded

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "arrogant as ever I see".

Once again Astrid wondered if Hiccup was crazy. Normally people didn't directly confront ten of the galaxies finest bodyguards. This was another one of those times she really hoped he knew what he was doing.

Hiccup started backing up towards the door, motioning for Astrid to do the same. They had made it to the door when Snotlout finally made a decision; "Chase them down and bring them to me unarmed. Hiccup and Astrid turned and ran for the second time that day. Hiccup grabbed Astrid and pulled her into a small storage room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?!" Astrid hissed. Two Troopers rushed by.

"Well," he started. Astrid gave him a hard look. "I thought it would be useless to run around looking for the only exit. However, there is a window located in the director's quarters. That is the quickest and only other way to exit the facility."

Astrid thought for a moment, "they wouldn't see it coming"

He smiled, "that's the idea"

Another set of troopers raced by in the hall. They stopped and came back.

"Should we check in here?" a voice asked from beyond the door. Hiccup and Astrid froze.

"You crazy?" another voice asked, "The director would go crazy if he found out we check a storage room. The insurgents are probably on their way to the only entrance. Why would they come here?"

"Your probably right," the other voice said

The troopers rush on to get to the entrance. Hiccup sighed and Astrid untensed. They got up and went to the door. Astrid looked out to make sure the coast was clear. She motioned Hiccup out. They ran back to the director's quarters. They rushed in and were met by two death troopers. Astrid launched herself at the first trooper knocking him to the ground. Hiccup punched the second making him stagger back. Astrid finished off the first trooper with a blow to the head. Hiccup used the force to knock out his trooper. Hiccup and Astrid advanced farther into the room. Snotlout backed up against a wall.

"What do you guys w-want?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"Nothing" Astrid rolled her eyes.

Snotlout just shook in response. Hiccup went over to the window and used his lightsaber to cut it open. Astrid joined him on the window ledge.

"Astrid I need you to trust me." Hiccup said turning to her.

She looked at him, "with what?" she asked

"Hiccup look into her eyes, " we have to jump from this ledge"

Astrid bit back her fear, she hated heights. "How will we survive the fall," she asked

"You're going to have to trust me on that" he answered.

She stopped, was she willing to trust the stranger who was Hiccup with her life? Did she know that he was actually Hiccup? And how was he going to keep them from dying at the bottom of the fall? But did she have a choice? Did she have the option to try and fight dozens of stormtroopers? " _I guess that sometimes you don't have the luxury of choosing who you trust."_ She thought.

"Fine, what do I do," she asked

"Not much" he answered. He pulled her against him. She tensed at the sudden contact. He wrapped his arms around her leaned backward causing them both to tensed even more if that was possible and then in near terror, she clung to Hiccup.

The fall to the ground was about a kilometer. Astrid thought she was going to die. Hiccup was concentrating on the ground. He had to stop them from being killed. He kept an arm on Astrid while reaching the other towards the ground. He slowly used the force to slow their fall till they were hovering about a meter above the ground. He set them Down gently. Astrid flinched.

"You can open your eyes now," Hiccup said. Astrid did just that, she detached herself from Hiccup, embarrassed.

"You Ok?" Hiccup Asked.

Astrid nodded still slightly shaky, "I fine" she affirmed.

Hiccup nodded and kept silent, he wondered how what she said was. She did not look ok, but he'd have to ask later, they had to move.

They hurried back to the ship. They took off and flew away from the planet's surface. Astrid punched in the coordinates for the navi computer and they were off into hyperspace.

* * *

Heather had been rather pleased with their hijacking of the weapons freighter.

"Good job guys, that was quick and efficient." Heather praised.

"That was great!" enthused Tuff.

"Yeah it went without any problems," Ruff said in an awed voice.

"Let's get back before they come looking for us," Heather said.

It had turned out that Ruff and Tuff were pretty good at this type of thing and had not been too crazy. They had however graffitied the inside of the ship with anti-empire symbols. Heather knew that this could be a problem in the future if the Empire got angry over it.

The stars blurred around the ships as they entered hyperspace.

Gobber was in a quandary. He was in a lush forest on the planet Dantooine. He needed a ship to get to Hiccup. But ships just didn't grow on trees, so he would have to find one. He heaved himself up and started towards where he thought the nearest settlement might be. He walked for hours under fallen trees and over rocks. He finally found a small village, from where he took a transport to Dantoo Town, the largest city. Here he ran into the same problem; he needed a ship. He looked around, it wasn't like there was a rent-a-ship that he could just go to. He probably had to buy one. There was one problem; he didn't have the money to buy a ship. He groaned. Hiccup had better appreciate his trouble when he got to him.

Gobber spent the next 2 hours asking around if anyone had a ship for cheap. He finally found someone with a small ship. The catch the guy explained was that the ship needed repair. Two of the five engines didn't work correctly and it had a cranky hyperdrive. When Gobber saw the ship he fell in love. Honestly, anyone in their right mind would have seen the ship and decided that it had been through the last three galactic wars and was a running miracle. However, Gobber was hardly ever in his right mind. He paid the man on the spot and took off in his backyard much to the man's dismay.

Once in orbit, Gobber typed a special set of coordinates into the navi computer. He punched the hyperdrive lever forward. Nothing happened. He kicked the control panel and then the hyperdrive finally worked. He watched the stars blur.

* * *

Well, that's done. the next chapter should be out in a week or two. I will also probably have a new story out as well. Please review, I really enjoy hearing what people have to say. that's it, this is nerdT14 saying peace.


End file.
